


Owning An Eldritch

by BloodySoda



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Black Hat is only so peeps will read this, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, I Don't Even Know, It's a different AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PaperHat Month, Same with Dr. Flug, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySoda/pseuds/BloodySoda
Summary: Black Death, a small runt, and omega eldritch, always thought that his kind was strong, and powerful. Until.. the Holy Day. Humans invaded with weapons that made them.. So, so weak. They killed his kind, stole, raped, and enslaved. Eldritches were now just play toys for the humans, forced to submit and obey.For a couple of years, Black Death, with some other eldritches were forced in cages, and brought like rare animals. He had his own cage. A small one."6.6.6, you're being brought today. A man, a strong one.. Mm, I would keep an omega like you to myself, but, god, he's giving so much.."





	Owning An Eldritch

**Author's Note:**

> This is Dictator AU. UH- enjoy, I guess.

Years, or maybe more? Black Death, a small omega eldritch with large fox ears, and a tail, matching his pastel mint hair, slammed his head against the bottom of the cage he was contained in. What was the story again?.. Oh WAIT. The great eldritch kind was overpowered, blah, blah. It sucked. They were basically pets. Was he a pet- No, o, no, no. Black was different. He was smart. Smarter than the woman who owned him. He may be powerless, but he had brain power.

 

"6.6.6?" A woman's voice called out.

 

Oh, it was his 'master.' A woman who owned him. He never knew her name.. She had dark pink hair, and a big nose.. She looked horrible. 

 

"6.6.6, you're being brought today. A man, a strong one.. Mm, I would keep an omega like you to myself, but, god, he's giving so much.." A woman spoke.

 

What? No. The woman that captured him.. Oh, he wished he could get his CLAWS on her, and tear her apart. The human smiled, widely, and began dragging the cage Black was in to the room upstairs. He felt his eyes widen in fear.

His kind he saw that went up, never came back down. Upstairs, was clean, bright.. Beautiful. He looked around, taking in all the sights before he left. The walls were pink.. Too pink for his taste. There was dark pink couches that looked soft, and fluffy. On the soft couch was a muscular man with a bag over his head. On the bag, was a hat?... This man looked like he was ready for war. Black inhaled sharply. 

Regret.

It was an alpha. A strong one too. The omega cowered in fear, allowing small whimpers to escape his lips. "Shush up, 6.6.6!" The woman yelled, slapping the top of the cage. The unknown man raised a brow in amusement. "I'm so sorry for his.. Eugh, weakness. This eldritch here is an omega sir, a small one. He is perfect for breeding, and is extremely intelligent!.. That's why we keep him in a special cage. He's able to make a weapon out of anything." She spoke. Black shifted slightly at the attention. He felt the man's eyes on him. It was true.. So true. He was weak. Then, the man stood up, showing how big and tall he truly was. "I'll take him." The man spoke. The woman's smile grew. "Thank you!~" Slowly, the two humans approached each other, but in a fast movement, the man had his hands around her head. "Wha-" A sickening snap was heard. The woman, now with a broken neck, collapsed onto the ground, lifeless. A human's neck isn't supposed to look that way- The man, approached the cage, kneeling down. "I don't care about what you are. I care about what you do. You are mine." Then, the man opened the cage. Freedom. Black immediately crawled out, and past the man as fast as he could, only to get pulled back by his mint green tail. Black let out a sharp cry, as he felt hands wrapped around his neck. "Rule one," the man squeezed harder, "don't EVER try to run. I will hunt you down, and find you again." A growl escaped the human's lips. 

Black scratched at the human's hand weakly. "P-Please!" The eldritch choked out. The hands only gave his small neck a tight squeeze. It was like a sand trap. Every time he scratched, pull away, and struggle, the tighter the hand got. Tears formed in the omega's eyes as he constantly let out small gasps of air. Everything seemed as if they were turning black.

 

Then.. Everything changed. Black Death was swallowed in darkness.

 

Cold.. It was all cold. 

 

...

Black jolted up, awaking with a loud cry. He tried to yank his arms up, but.. It wasn't moving. Why-

His limbs where chained up with shackles on each of them. Black looked around the room. It reminded him of the offices he would see in TV shows.There was a large desk, and chair. The desk had a golden.. What was that? It said.. "F. Slys." 

His ears twitched. Footsteps. Someone was approaching, oh god. Black took in a small sniff, only to let out a squeak of fear. He knows that scent. That was the alpha he saw. The one who killed his master.. The alpha opened the door, and stared at the omega. Then he spoke.

 

"You are mine."


End file.
